Telemarketers process a large number of phone calls in order to maximize sales. Typically, the more phone calls that are initiated and processed, the more sales will be made. Automated dialers are used to initiate calls in many cases.
A relatively large proportion of calls are not connected to a live person. Many calls are simply not answered, while many others are answered by an answering machine or voice mail which plays a recorded voice, digital voice, or other non-live voice (collectively referred to herein as a “recorded voice”). It is important for phone call efficiency to recognize that a call has not been answered by a live person so that unanswered calls or recorded voices are not routed to agents for sales activity.
In contrast to detecting a recorded voice, there are also many instances when a person answers the telephone call. A voice that is not a recorded voice is considered a “live voice.” While the detection of a live voice can be useful, conventional voice detection systems have difficulty identifying a specific person to whom the live voice belongs. Thus, conventional voice detection systems are relatively limited in their functionality.